warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Darkness
Allegiances WindClan Leader: ' Brightstar- Dark brown she-cat with orange eyes '''Deputy: ' Wolfspirit- Light gray tom with yellow-green eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Herbheart- Cream she-cat with green eyes '''Apprentice: '''Spiritpaw- silver she-cat with blind green eyes '''Warriors: Mouseheart- Brown tom with orange eyes Breezestep- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: 'Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye Foxclaw- Dark Ginger tabby tom with orange eyes Fireleap- Dark ginger she-cat lighter than her brother Foxclaw, orange eyes Springleaf- Cream cat with one white paw and green eyes Oakpool- Big light ginger tom with yellow eyes Lightheart- White she-cat with green eyes '''Apprentice: ' Leafpaw- very pale brown she-cat with a dark mask and paws, orang-yellow eyes Deerstep- Small brown she-cat Sunfall- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Suncloud- pale ginger tom with one white paw and blue eyes Fernshadow- Black she-cat with dark green eyes 'Apprentice: ' Moonpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes Shadowclaw- Black tom with yellow eyes Flowerclaw- Light grey tom with blue eyes Birdflight- small light tabby tom with green eyes RiverClan 'Leader: '''Creekstar- light grey tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: ' Lakefeather 'Medicine Cat: ' Streamstep- Cream she-cat with green eyes '''Warriors: Raindrop Leafleap Silverbreeze Apprentic: '''Breezepaw- Black she-cat with a white ear and green eyes ShadowClan '''Leader: Longstar- Black tom with yellow eyes Deputy: '''Pineheart- brown tom with orange eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Hawkeye- Dark silver tom with green eyes '''Warriors: Ashheart- Grey tom with a white chest and yellow eyes 'Apprentice: ' Scarpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes and a scar across her face ThunderClan 'Leader: '''Sparkstar- Light Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes '''Deputy: ' Silverheart- Black she-cat wth a silver tail tip 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxwhisker- Dark tabby tom with dark ginger paws Prologue The dark forest cat grinned, a blind cat, sure to be teased would be easy prey... Tigerstar pushed thoughts of Jayfeather out of his head. ''I just hope this one isn't a medicine cat ''Tigerstar thought, a StarClan favourite would never set foot in the Dark Forest. But maybe this one would, if this tiny kitten did the possibilities would be endless. Tigerstar flicked his tail, he had to get this cat to the Dark Forest, medicine cat or not. Hawkfrost smile, his father would be pleased, ''this better work '' Hawkfrost shuddered the thought of his father's rage if another cat slipped through his paws. Hawkfrost looked at the litter mates of this all-important kitten, ''Think of everything this litter could do. They have The Dark Forest's and the Clan's future in their paws. ''Hawkfrost thought anxiously. "Tigerstar who should recruit this cat?" Hawkfrost said padding up to the intimidating tom. Tigerstar paused to consider his options "You, it will be a chance to redeem yourself" Tigerstar said. Squirrelstar watched WindClan territory from StarClan, "These kits are important" She said to her adopted kit Lionstar, "They are but these aren't our problem yet" The powerful golden tom said "For now they are Windclan's". Squirrelstar nodded, she had chosen well for her deputy "Soon they will be and then we will talk to them" She said in reply. The two cats, wise leaders of their time watched the young kits in WindClan "Soon they will have power" Squirrelstar said "Soon, but not yet" Lionstar replied. "There will be one in each Clan" Firestar said from behind them and waved his tail to show a White kit with blue eyes in ShadowClan, a Black she-cat kit in RiverClan "The one of ThunderClan is not yet born" The old leader said ginger fur shining. "StarClan!" Came the familiar voice of Bluestar, calling to gather the StarClan cats, Lionstar, Squirrelstar and Firestar made their way to where the rest of StarClan was. "As I'm sure you know Three cats have been born in each Clan" Tallstar said once all cats were there. "They will each have a power, given now by StarClan and activated when they became Apprentices" Bluestar continued. "I give the cat from ShadowClan the power to sense every living thing and care for it, to grow trees and plants when she concentrates" Raggedsfar said touching his nose to the image of the small white kit. "I give the cat from RiverClan the power to sense truth from lies" Crookedstar said touching his nose to the image that came next, one of a black kit. "I give the last kit the power to cry for those lost in battle, to feel pain from all cats" Tallstar said touched his nose to the last image. Chapter One: Darkness at Every Corner Fernshadow smiled down at her three kits, a silver she-cat, a black she-cat and a brown she-cat. "